The White Magician
by Gilbert-Rockhoward
Summary: The escape is made, the dimentions are in danger and world is threatened. The tide of the war is turning and the White Magician is called once more but even he doesn't know the fate that is going to meet him.
1. Default Chapter

Author Name: Wasio Ali Khan Abbasi (Gilbert Rockhoward)

Summary: The spirit has escaped that can turn the tide of the war. It's now up to Michael to save the boy (Kevin) with The White Magician (Shawn) at his side.

Author Note: This is the story that came in my mind when I was quite young, around 11 (I'll be 18 this October). As English is my THIRD language, I just couldn't put it in words, until I began to read Harry Potter last year. It helped my Literature capabilities a lot and I am proud of how I have transferred my thoughts to page (although my English isn't good enough, I still have dialogue problems). I would love reviews, as they would help me. Please don't forget to Review (if you have time that is).

_**The Escape**_

The sky looked beautiful indeed. It was sunset and the clouds seemed to reflect golden rays from the setting sun. The atmosphere around couldn't be more romantic. The changing colours on the sky, which shifted smoothly from yellow to red and from golden to black, were spellbinding. What anyone would like to do was to drive to the shore and watch the sunset with a heavy breeze caressing the face and hair flying back, or go to a restaurant with friends and have the time of life. Some of the bright stars had started to appear on the sky alongside the moon, but there was something strange … something that didn't fit the normality of the environment.

The land couldn't be more different than we find around us. The terrain was uneven which shifted from 15 feet high hills to about 40 feet deep ditches. Wherever you see, only trees come into the sight. Shrubs and bushes were plentiful. The rays of the dying sun caste a ghostly look on the trees that felt like they are cursed. The surrounding would give anyone the feeling of unseen danger that could be lurking behind any bush, tree, upon the hill or spending time in the depths of the trenches. There was shrilling in every tree. Bats were wakening as the sun was preparing to sleep. The forest was occasionally filled with mad howling. Possibly of a dog, maybe a wolf, if not … a werewolf. The forest looked so deadly, it could knock the living daylights out of anyone. But these two men looked unimpressed with it. They were walking down the path that was in the middle of this thick forest. There was occasional shivering in the shrubs, but they took no notice. They walked for how long, even they didn't know. They both wore long black cloaks and were hooded. Their hands couldn't be seen as the openings of both the long sleeves were facing each other and it rather seems like both the hands landed in the sleeve of the opposite.

The forest was totally dark now, as the sun had set. The light from the stars and the moon wasn't enough to lighten the land, as the forest was too thick to allow the light reach the land. When it became impossible to see, they took out their hands from the sleeves and produced a wand from a deep pocket inside their cloaks. They both held it in front of them and muttered something. Instantly the tips of the wands glowed brightly, illuminating the terrain ahead. They still didn't stop but continued to travel without talking.

After sometime, they reached to the centre of the forest. There was a large, circular clearing that was filled by long grass and within the 20 feet from every direction, and no shrub or tree inhabits it. There, right in the middle of the clearing, was a stone. It rose about the waist height and resembled a tombstone. Both the wizards strode down towards it, walking past the long grass that ruffled in the air. The shrilling of bats in the trees increased at every foot the wizards took; but they still didn't cared. They reached the stone and bend down to look at it. There was something scripted upon it, something that we cannot read. It was an ancient language with symbols and strangely crisscrossing lines that made no sense. But these wizards seemed to be aware of it, as they appeared to be carefully reading it. After few moments, on of the hooded wizard looked to the other and nodded. In unison, their wands went out and they were in darkness, seeing the surrounding only due to the light of stars and the moon. One of the wizards put his wand tip on the scripture and started … to write on it, muttering an incantation as he wrote. As his wand tip passed each symbol and line, they started to glitter. When he was done writing, the whole script was shining and sending out golden rays. The wizards moved back and lowered their hoods, revealing their young faces. They were very nice and good-looking and showed signs of intelligence and humour; but at the present moment, they were extremely serious. Their eyes reflected the rays that were blazing out from the stone's script. Suddenly the entire stone began to shine and it shone so brightly, it would not have been amazing if the whole forest were lighten up. The wizards had to put their hands in front of their eyes to block the rays.

Then, without any warning, a sound rose from the rock like a gunshot; the stone was breaking into two equal halves. The pieces moved like a book that is being opened. The light generated from the stone revealed handsome, silver stairs that had emerged in between. It travelled down, into the depths of the land. The wizards began to climb down the steps. With every step, the surrounding began to darken as the light emerging from the stone diffused. After walking down considerable steps, they were again plunged into total darkness. Although they both had their wands in hand, they didn't lighten them again. They just climbed down until they reached the very end of the ladder.

As one of them put his foot on the last stair, the whole area was flooded with light. They were now in a wide tunnel that had torches on the wall. Each and every torch now had fire in it and was enlightening every bit of surrounding. The ground was rough and uneven. It resembled to an underground mine. The tunnel was very wide and seemed to have no end. The wizards gave each other a glance, and then spread their hands like a bird and jumped ahead. Instead of falling head first on the ground, they remained suspended in mid-air and with a whoosh, they began to glide ahead at high speed. The air breezed their faces and the walls blurred passed them, but the tunnel didn't ended. It took them around nearly 15 minutes before they reached to a big room at the very end of the tunnel.

This room seemed to be ancient. There was no furniture but a few tables that had bottles; some were empty and some contained potions of different colour. This room was also bright with the light released from the torches on the walls. There was a small well right in the middle which had water filled to the brim. But the water was not blue or even transparent, but it had the colour of deep, blood red. It was swirling and reflected the moon on the sky, which could be seen through a big hole in the roof. The wizards touched down the land and walked cautiously up to the well. They looked into the water as they reached. The swivelling surface was suddenly disturbed as their faces were reflected in it and small amount of it fell out. The land where the water fell turned jet-black and smoke began to rise. The wizards backed away. They had very worried faces and their heart seemed to be beating very hard against their chests. Then they looked upon the hole in the roof. The full moon outside was as handsome as ever, but it increased the worried look on their faces.

"How much time do we have" asked one of them.

"Not much jack. We have to hurry, it will change any time," replied the other.

Jack the wizard gave a look to the well, and then said, "Ok then. Hand me the blue shimmering potion and prepare the cloaking liquid."

"Right"

"And Archie, please be quick, will you?" asked Jack in a shattered tone.

Archie looked at Jack, bit his lower lip and nodded. Then both of them removed their cloaks and began to work. Jack was a little taller but much healthier than Archie. He had gorilla arms but a very finely maintained body. He had moustache and his hair were brown and silky. He wore navy blue robes, unlike Archie's green. Both of them seemed to be in their early twenties. Archie was short and slim but his young face reflected signs of great energy. He was indeed very active and moved energetically between the tables after handing him the potion, concocting a new one. He had a finely trimmed beard that seemed to be travelling around the edge of his face. He had rough black hair, which were neatly combed.

Jack took the bottle of Blue shimmering potion from Archie and removed its cork. Wafts of blue smoke began to rise from the open mouth. Jack carefully began to ooze the potion into the water and started to recite an incantation. With every drop of potion, the swivelling of the water increased and it seemed to beginning to boil. Archie was rapidly but cautiously making a potion by mixing different liquids in an empty bottle. When Jack finished his incantation and the bottle of the blue shimmering potion was empty, he said,

"How much more Archie? It's nearly time"

"Just one more drop and-" said Archie as he carefully dribbled a drop from a yellow liquid into the potion he was making. With that final drop, the liquid that was violet in colour became a clear potion and as he rotated the bottle, the liquid began to glow and began to send out silver rays. In moments the liquid became as bright as the moon outside and it enlightened the whole chamber.

At that very moment, there was a severe thunder and rumble that shook the whole forest. Jack nearly fell into the well while Archie barely caught the potion before it hit the ground. Both of them looked up at the moon. Dark clouds surrounded the moon, sending thunderbolts in every direction while the moon itself had changed colour. It was tinged in Blue.

Jack looked horrified, Archie became pale and the activity in the well increased as a whirlpool began to appear at the centre.

"Quickly … add the liquid," Jack yelled.

Archie didn't needed telling twice. He immediately ran at break neck speed towards the well. He was nearly there when suddenly; a splash of water came from the whirlpool and aimed right at his face. Archie tried his very best to get out of the way, but the water hit his elbow and he suddenly howled in pain. The robes of his left elbow caught fire along with his shirt and his skin just dissolved away, leaving behind rotting flesh and bare bone. The Cloaking Liquid that he had prepared fell from his hand and was smashed to the ground.

Seeing this, what colour was there at Jack's face, left him. He was utterly perplexed and there was a look of pure terror in his eyes. Highly terrified he looked back at the well. The whirlpool had got bigger and there was another loud thunder. Archie lay on the ground, twitching madly and still screaming in pain. The rough ground had helped him to put out the fire his robes caught, but it can't cure the pain he received.

Then suddenly, a ray of light shot out from the moon and hit exactly at the centre of the well. As it hit the surface, there was a loud bang and sparks began to fly out of it like fireworks. Then the light began to glitter, like someone had attached millions of very tiny stars with the light and then … what happened next even made Archie to forget his unbearable pain.

The water in well became transparent. With the light that brightened up the whole chamber, Jack, with his heart pounding, looked into the well. There, right at its foundation, was some sort of shadow … or was it? What ever it was, it was moving like … like a big fish, similar to a Giant Ray. It was swimming or gliding inside, Jack couldn't tell; but he didn't cared as suddenly that creature looked up. It had a shapeless mouth and two white, gleaming circles for an eye. It didn't have hands but wings similar to a Hawk. It also didn't have two legs but one that resembled to a Dragons tail. That shadow shrieked and released a very unearthly sound that made the hair of both the wizards stand. Jack stumbled back while Archie made Valiant efforts to stand up. Both of them tried to put as much distance as possible between them and Shadow. Both of them were shaking madly and their eyes reflected the ray that bridged the moon with the well.

Suddenly the Shadow rose from the well at high speed like a Jet plane and began to circle around the room. Jack and Archie were both glued to the wall and were looking at it with utmost terror, their eyes upon the creature.

The shadow stopped its deadly dance and remained suspended in the air, facing the wizards. Then it said, in a very cold and chilly voice that made them shiver with fright,

"Puny wizards, you thought you can stop me from becoming a sorcerer, didn't you?"

None of them replied. The shadow abruptly began to laugh. It laughed so loudly that even the tunnel was ringing with it. It made them shiver even more.

"You are so stupid. You think that you can stop Lord Galmont?" roared the Shadow, its voice echoing all around, "15 years I have spend in your worthless prison, you all will pay the price for it with your life. Go and tell your Magician Michael that-," the Shadow said venomly, "-prepare to die, from the hands of Lord Galmont and no one will come this time for his help."

With that, the shadow suddenly disappeared in to the thin air. The sky outside slowly became cleared of any clouds and the moon was in its usual self. The ray of light had disappeared and the water had changed back to its red colour. Every thing was back as it was before, but the wizards were still shaking. Then Jack whimpered,

"Spirit has escaped … we are in big, big trouble"

"Lets tell Michael before its too late," Archie whispered.

Then Jack, his hand trembling, used his wand to summon Archie's wand that had fallen on the ground and with one swish, both of them had disappeared.

The room was beautifully decorated with ancient artefacts and professionally crafted furniture. The pictures on the wall were of beautiful animals and natural scenarios that included Unicorns, Waterfalls, and wild life animals like Lions, Leopards and Cyber Wolfs. There was a highly attracting picture of a Stag that was standing upon a cliff on a mountain, watching the sunset, the red-coloured rays travelling throughout the land and making the Stag look very sober.

The room currently inhabited three people. Two of whom we have met, who are no other than Jack and Archie. Archie's arm was cured as he freely used it. The third person, a tall, dark wizard who was dressed in Violet robes, sitting on an armchair; he was listening intently to what they were telling him. He was in his thirties and some of his hair had started to fall. His name was Michael Hawk. With every word they told him, he turned paler. His hands gripped the chair very tightly and veins in his neck seemed to be at bursting point with fear. When they were through with telling him what had happened, he was quite in the same state as Jack and Archie were during the action pact escape of the spirit. His hands were trembling and veins began to appear on the forearms too.

"How could you let this happen?" Michael said, breathing heavily. "You know what you did. Do you understand the meaning of this?"

Both the wizards looked scared and stared the floor, clearly ashamed,

"It was all our fault sir, we shouldn't have wasted our time in talking." Jack said in a heavy voice.

Michael seemed to be too much uncomfortable. He couldn't think of anything to do at the moment. Then he suddenly stood up, went towards the nearest mirror that was as nearly as six and a half feet high from the floor. He stood in front on it, and then waved his hand in front, muttering something. Suddenly there was disturbance on the flat and shiny surface of the mirror. Then the surface started to spin, like a whirlpool in the centre. Then it stopped to spin and scenery began to appear on the surface.

Jack and Archie were watching all this very curiously. The scenery resembled to a garden; or perhaps a land filled with beautiful tress, plants, shrubs and sweet-smelling flowers. Some people were walking down here and there and children were seen running around, playing with their colleagues. Then there was breeze that can be easily heard, but miraculously Michael's robes began to levitate like he was in the way of the breeze. Then Michael lifted one of his feet and touched it with the surface. Special thing is that, it didn't collided with the mirror but passed right through it and he stepped inside the mirror, in the paradise looking world.

Michael looked around. Every face reflected happiness and humour. What would be their reaction if they found out that Lord Galmont have escaped after 15 years of imprisonment? His heart got heavier with each thought. Then he began to search someone, someone whom he wanted to meet, someone who would help him, someone who must be deeply related, to all this. Then finally, after quarter an hours search, he found him, or perhaps her.

She was sitting on a bench with a very nice looking lady. Children were running around the area, trying to catch each other and occasionally start to run around the bench. She was smiling. Michael just stood there like a statue for a moment, looking at her with dreamy eyes. She was indeed very beautiful. Her golden hairs start to fly with every breeze and whenever she smiled, dimples appeared around her clear cheeks, making her looks even more gorgeous. She was slim and was wearing a very handsome white dress that travelled all the way down to her ankles.

The lady whom she was talking was quite old and some minor scars were visible on her nice looking face that resembled to a claw of a bird. Her hairs were all white and she was wearing green robes that suited her well. Both of them were deeply in conversation and occasionally looked up, smiling gracefully to children around. How much time Michael spent there, even he didn't knew, until a voice behind him brought him back to his senses,

"What are we doing here master?" said the voice, unmistakeably of Jack.

Michael jerked his head, looked at the two wizards who had followed him and stood soundlessly behind him. He looked at them meaningfully, then turned back and walked up to the bench where the ladies were sitting, his hands clenched.

As he approached them, one boy spotted him and shouted, "Hey look, it's Michael the Magician. He's here, he's really here."

There was sudden commotion as the children around came swarming on Michael and surrounded him, all seemed eager to talk and shake hands with him. When uproar slowly died as Michael shook hands with all the children, he again looked towards the bench. Both the ladies were now standing, looking curiously at him. The golden haired girl was watching him with great interest, a cute smile travelling along her lips, her eyes shining at the sight of him and pink patches appearing on her cheeks along with dimples.

"Kids … leave Mr. Michael now, come here," The old lady called sweetly to the group of children, who immediately responded and piled around her instead. Michael took a deep breath, then walked toward approached them.

"How are you Michael? Long time no see," said the old lady, carefully examining him, "Look what have you done to your health by so much work. Take some time out and enjoy the delights of _Rapture City_, after all it's all because of you that this city has survived and grown in the past 12 years."

"It will be my pleasure and honour Mrs. Bond," said Michael, putting his hand on his chest and slightly bowing his head, "but the time doesn't allow me, especially now."

"Why, you haven't started to over work, or have you?" said the golden haired girl this time. Her voice was as sweet as her looks, clear and spellbinding.

Michael's heart began to pound heavily against his chest. Cold sweat began to appear on his forehead. He felt like his nerves are leaving him. He said to himself,

"Ten years, ten long years I have waited to hear … to hear her voice again. She is again speaking to me, so close, so sweetly, after so long."

Michael tried to calm himself down and tried to be as normal as possible. Even though he still felt like he can stumble anytime now, he kept himself straight and firm like he ever has been.

"No Nichole. It's not what you think," He replied as normally as possible. He also felt like he can lose his voice anytime now. "Damn to me," he said to himself. "Why does my heart go haywire around her? For God sake not in front of Mrs. Bond."

"Then what is it?" Nichole asked, her black eyes staring continuously in his green.

Michael felt he has been paralysed. Her eyes seemed to release some kind magnetism that wasn't allowing him to break the eye contact. They were magically beautiful.

"I … I … I" Michael tried to say, still goggling at her. Mrs. Bond raised her eyebrows and gave curious glances to both of them.

"I what?" asked Mrs. Bond.

Michael jerked back again to his senses. He tried to control his emotions more firmly and said,

"I want to talk to you Nichole … for a moment, alone … that is if you don't mind, Mrs. Bond."

"Oh no, not at all … not at all," She replied, her eyes still cautiously watching both of them. Nichole gave a startle look, but walked quietly with him he as he offered her to. They headed towards the high trees that closed around them.

The trees were very high and beautiful. Some kind of silver light frequently erupted from them and enlightened everything around. The sky was completely covered with clouds that gave this Paradise place a very handsome look. There were many benches around, which were filled by people who happily talked, laughed and played. They saw a pair of young boy and girl in their late teenage running close by, laughing and giggling.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Nichole asked as they reached close to the trees.

Michael was deep in his thoughts. He rolled his eyes in her direction and continued to walk until they reached the trees.

"What?" Nichole asked again.

Michael looked at her beautiful face and sighed deeply. Watching his serious face, Nichole said,

"I haven't seen you in such condition since the Bad Time. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"The problem is," Michael began, "that the Bad Time will come back."

His words seemed to have quite an effect on her. Her face reflected signs of confusion and amazement.

"W-what kind of a joke is that Mike?" Nichole said, "What do you mean by 'The Bad Time will come back'?"

"It's not a joke it's reality," Michael said, "It all happened because-"

"What happened?" Nichole cut him of, "What has happened? Who did it?"

Michael looked into her eyes, then helplessly turned his face to point towards the two wizards, Jack and Archie, who were standing some away, close to the mirror portal they came from, still shaking. Nichole's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Jack Dawson and Archie Davidson." She said in disbelief, "Weren't they on the job of prison guarding this year, what are they doing here in Rapture City?"

She looked back at Michael. His face had no colour, no smile, it rather seemed he had no soul. His face was full of fear, dread, exhaustion and total defeat. Nichole's heart sank.

"They didn't let him to-to-to" she tried to say the final words, but the shock didn't allowed her. Michael understood what she meant and he slowly nodded his head. Nichole's mouth fell open. Her eyes were now full of horror, her body began to shake with fear and she had to grab a low branch of tree to prevent her from falling. Michael grabbed her arm as she staggered. He helped her to sit on the nearest empty bench as her breathings became heavier with time.

Even Nichole seemed to have lost everything. It felt like all the happiness in her life has been sucked out. She said in a weak and stammering voice,

"W-what will ha-happen now, mm-Michael?"

"Don't know. I just don't know." Michael replied, his voice also sounding very weak and weary, "we have lost everything. He will change the tide of the war in an instant, just as he is restored to his body."

"Then you-you can stop him Mike." Nichole said, sounding hopeful, "You can stop him from trying to acquire a body and can defeat him in his spirit form."

"It's not that simple Nichole." Michael replied, staring the ground, "Even without a body, he is stronger, more powerful than me. I just can't fry him with simple magic."

"But you're the youngest Magician in the History of Magic," Nichole whispered, "No one is better than you, and you're our only hope. It was you in the first place who defeated Galmont, captured him in spirit form and imprisoned him."

Hearing that, Michael's eyes began to water and his heart began to beat very fast. As promised, nobody ever knew the truth, how Michael defeated Galmont. He never told anyone, not even Nichole that what exactly happened at the "Mount of Doom". The only people who knew the truth were Michael, Lord Galmont and …

"I think its time." Michael suddenly said, his voice firm.

"Time? Time for what?" Nichole asked, totally confused.

Michael looked at her beautiful face once more and said, "Its time to save the boy and bring him into the Magical Dimension, before the others, or else the consequences will be disastrous."

Nichole looked very worried, "So you mean-you mean you will go into the Mankind Dimension."

"I have to, there is no one else."

"Yes there is." Nichole said decisively, "You are forgetting someone. Someone very close, very helpful, very powerful."

"Who?" Michael asked.

Nichole smiled, and then said, "The White Magician."

"Shawn?" Michael said in disbelief, "Shawn Schwartz. Do you believe he will return to us, after all that we did to him?"

"He will have to" Nichole said. "He has his own score to settle with the Dark Lord. He will return."

Michael stared blankly at her. Then, feeling that it might be hopeful, he nodded. "Ok… I'll send him a word. (Sighed) I just hope you're right."


	2. The Happy Kevin

Author Name: Wasio Ali Khan Abbasi (Gilbert Rockhoward)

Summary: The spirit has escaped that can turn the tide of the war. It's now up to Michael to save the boy (Kevin) with The White Magician (Shawn) at his side (This chapter is about Kevin's life).

Author Note: This is the story that came in my mind when I was quite young, around 11 (I'll be 18 this October). As English is my THIRD language, I just couldn't put it in words, until I began to read Harry Potter last year. It helped my Literature capabilities a lot and I am proud of how I have transferred my thoughts to page (although my English isn't good enough, I still have dialogue problems). I would love reviews, as they would help me. Please don't forget to Review (if you have time that is).

The Happy Kevin 

"Bye Kevin!! See you in the evening." Came the voice of Castor, some where behind the moving crowd which was drifting away from school.

Beacon International High School is famous for its high quality education and the most famous person of the school is Kevin-O-Neal. A ninth grader, tallboy with a muscular body, blonde hair and boyish and handsome look. He was moving along with his two friends towards the cafeteria, Samantha Selony and Gilbert Rockhoward.

Both Samantha and Gilbert were Kevin's close friends. Samantha was short and slim with curly brown hairs hanging loosely to her shoulders and bright green eyes. Gilbert, on the other hand, was tall and lanky. He had sun burn skin. His hairs were brown and silky. He wore square shaped glasses.

"Hey Kevin" said George Hunt as he passed by," nice argument you had with Professor Miser about the electron structure. Mind he will be having a night mare about having you as his teacher".

"You bet he will. He would have to eat grass if he wants to prove me wrong." Kevin replied with a broad, toothy grin.

A group of eight grade girls passed by, giggling. Samantha gave them a stern look, clearly disgusting. It made the girls to quickly move away from them, muttering among themselves. With Gilbert and Kevin smiling on seeing her face expressions, they entered the cafeteria.

"For heavens sake why are these girls behaving like lunatics when they pass us?" Samantha said in a bitter kind of a voice as they sat down on the chairs in the cafeteria, presently full of their schoolmates.

"You mean when they pass Kevin and me." Gilbert said with a twitchy smile on his face," They behave in the same way you did two years ago when you first saw Kevin, remember it pal?"

Kevin looked at him with raised eyebrows as hearing it for the first time and then smiled. But Samantha frowned and said," I thought that we had decided not to discuss that topic again. I hope you haven't forgotten that, or have you?"

"What are memories for if you don't discuss them? Surely you aren't afraid of little fun I make by making you remember that." Gilbert said," Besides it was you who had started this first, making me remember the accident when Sara's bag caught fire due to my cracker."

It happened a year ago, when Kevin and Gilbert got hold of some crackers when they were looking for a cool wallet in a shopping mall, and instead returned with Chinese brand high blast firecrackers from a toyshop. They brought a couple to the school and planned to rock the whole school up with them. Before the classes began, they walked into an empty corridor and after confirming that no body was there, they prepared to light up the crackers. Kevin burned the matchstick while Gilbert held the crackers. Then from nowhere, principal came around and they had to run instantly before he even knew what they were doing there. But as they did, the crackers were mistakenly lightened up and Gilbert had to throw it towards the water cooler. It fell near the feet of Sara who had stopped to drink some water and she put her bag on it, not knowing what was under it. After a second, there was a bang and her bag soured up to the ceiling, caught in fire. She extinguished the flames with the water from the cooler. Her bag was damaged from the bottom, but the books were safe. Kevin and Gilbert were howling with laughter when they told Samantha all about it. Later Sara came to both of them and scolded them for all that. They were quite puzzled about how she knew it was because of them, but still they apologized. As she was their classmate and friend, she did not tell the principal that it was their mischief.

"Well she did found out that it was you two, isn't it?" Samantha replied," You might have not known but it was _me _who told her that who are the responsible".

Gilbert jumped up from his seat as though a snake bit him, but Kevin just kept sitting there, this time broadly grinning.

"She told me about it" Kevin reported," I didn't wanted you to know that, some shocks should me kept for later fun. Isn't it Sam?"

"_What the hell_!!" Gilbert bellowed, frowning at him," Is this the way to give shocks. This means that I was a stupid git to think that her sixth sense is superb." He sat down on his chair, shaking his head in disbelieve. At that moment, Mr. Whilsky Baton, the manager of the cafeteria spotted them.

"Hey Boys! How's going?" He said as he walked towards them with a pleasant smile. He was a short man with half bold head. There was a vertical scar on his right chin, right beneath his eye. Still there was politeness on his face.

Few months ago he faced a car crash, when he had dozed off due to too much drinking and smashed into a tree. It was due to Kevin and Gilbert that he was able to get out of his car, which blew up after a minute of his escape. Since then he had been a great friend of both of them and gave them 40 discount on everything in the list for lifetime.

"Hi Mr. Baton. Just enjoying the time. You know how much headache we get in school. Teachers don't like to give homework, they are obsessed to give." Gilbert, who seemed to have recovered from the shock, replied.

"Good day Sam, riding with the boys, heh" Mr. Baton said, turning his head towards Samantha.

" You mean riding with the heart breakers" Samantha replied, her eyes pointing towards them," You know that girls are quite fascinated when they pass Kevin and GILBERT."

Gilbert went pink by her insult, while Kevin, who was enjoying the conversation, chuckled. Mr. Baton gave a snigger and said," Don't mind other people's behaviour towards them. It is their natural charm that causes the attraction. They are God-gifted." He added," Besides you might don't know but I have noticed many heads diverting when you come across a group of boys."

"Yeah they might be turning their heads towards the garbage can." Gilbert said, who had become bold by Mr. Baton's comments and found a way to payback," They might be feeling it more fascinating than looking at her."

It was now Samantha's turn to turn red. She gazed at him with an angry look, which Gilbert returned with a patronizing smile. Mr. Baton looked at both of them and said in a change-of-topic tone,

"Leave your differences for later events and tell me what you guys would like to eat?"

" I will take a chicken burger with cheese, a cup of chocolate fudge and a Pepsi can." Kevin said instantly, who was enjoying the conversation.

" Just bring me two hot dogs and I'll be as quite as a crow." Gilbert gave his order. Samantha looked at him with such an expression as if possible; she would thrust two over-grown bulldogs in his mouth. Then she gave her order," A cheese burger for me."

Mr. Baton instantly called a nearby waiter gave their orders to him and instructed him to bring it as quickly as possible. Then he turned to them and said,

"Ok!! You guys carryon and enjoy your time. I have some work to do. See you around." With that he returned to his table.

Kevin looked at Samantha's expressions and said with a calm, gentle and encouraging voice,

"Come on Sammy don't take Gilbert's jokes seriously. You know how he likes to clown around. Just ignore the insults and join the laughter."

"Yeah Sammy, kick out the anger, it is making your face worse than a Vampire's." Gilbert said in a fine tone. Samantha whose face was a bit red in anger, smiled a bit, then turned towards them and said,

"Ok. Just shut up for sometime then, or else I will give you dogs, which will instead eat you."

"Well they can't be as bad as you but thanks for the offer." Gilbert replied, imitating a businessman, not even making Kevin and Samantha to laugh, but also some nearby students smiled. When the silence was restored, a disturbed kind of expression appeared on Samantha's face and she said,

"Hey you guys heard about Doris? That boy from Russia."

"You mean that idiot who is after Amber. Has he again done something? Even though he has got himself beaten a couple of times by Amber herself but still no effect." Kevin replied.

"Yes that is true but now he is up to something. What I believe is that he is after Castor and he may not be having good wishes for him." Samantha continued in the same disturbed voice.

"_What_? _After Castor_!! He hasn't done anything. Why would he be after him?" Gilbert said in a shocked voice, Kevin beside him, looking alarmed.

Castor and Amber loved each other. They are Kevin's classmates as well as his Martial arts partners. Doris is a boy from Russia who fell in love with Amber and Castor vowed to stay away until the trouble is over as Doris was a very resourceful person.

"Yes he is away from all this. But Doris somehow found out about their affair and now, as I suspect, he will be having either a chat with him or a fight, in this evening at the Highnoon Centre."

Samantha informed in a scared voice, making both of them to jump up to their seats.

"How do you know that?" Kevin asked in a surprised but firm voice. Samantha hesitated for a moment, then continued,

"I- I saw him talking into his cell phone and caught these words "_Today, in the evening, at the Highnoon centre. He needs some lesson to learn."_ I wasn't able to stay there for further information as I had to reach for my Chemistry class, but you may understand what this mean."

This news from her was no more than a bomb blast that took place in Kevin's brain. Highnoon Martial Arts Centre was the place where Kevin learned his Martial Arts with 5 other schoolmates, including Castor and Amber. Although they all were very impressive and expert fighters, but Kevin knew Doris only too well, especially after they had a fight last month.

Kevin had to return Amber her journal of Social Studies. He was supposed to meet her at the fountain in the garden, located beside the school, after the end of the classes. She was in a very good mood and happily told Kevin about her marks of a surprised Economics test. As Kevin didn't take Economics classes, he intently listened and replied in the same manner as she was talking. Doris spotted them from his car as they were the only one there. Other students were either drifting away from school towards their transportation or headed for the cafeteria.

Doris immediately got out, reached to them un-noticed and without any warning, gave a hard punch at Kevin's back. Nothing would have made Kevin prepare for this as he let out a cry of pain and fall on the ground, his knees sinking in to the soil. Amber stood up, watching the scene with horror. When she was jerked back to her senses, she became very angry and with great fury, gave a sidekick to Doris, right on his chest. He went flying backwards to about few feet before falling down the ground, panting. Kevin quickly recovered and got to his feet. He stopped her to do anything else, while advancing himself towards him. Doris also stood up and without stopping to think, attacked Kevin with a punch, towards his face. This time he was ready. As Doris reached him, Kevin dodged his punch and replied with a high, circular kick, right at his face. In moments Doris was sent to the ground, his senses knocked out.

Since that day Doris became his enemy for no reason and few skirmishes also took place but they weren't big enough to restart a fight. A couple of times Doris brought his big and bulky Russian friends and tried to bully Kevin, but was unable to as there were quite a number of Kevin's close supporters.

With these thoughts in his mind, Kevin took his order from the waiter who had brought their meals and ate quietly while Samantha and Gilbert continued to discuss their topics, which changed from time to time.

After finishing, he greeted both of them bye and took off towards the bus stand, from where he had to go to his home. During the whole journey he kept thinking about what Doris might do. Is he really serious in taking on Castor, or just want to threaten him? This time, Kevin had a very bad urge to reach his centre as early as possible, apart from his first day at the centre. But this time, to settle some serious matters.

Kevin left his home in the evening for his Martial Arts Centre that wasn't far, only 15 minutes of walking distance. The whole day he thought about Doris, Castor and Amber, drafting plans for what to do if the situation gets nasty. In no time he reached his destination and found out that he was a bit late, as the party seemed to be ready to rock.

Kevin's friends were standing at the door of the centre with Castor in the lead followed by Dennis, Mitchell and Emma. They were facing another group of people who seemed to be advertising their prosperity, and lead by no other than Doris.

He was a short guy with mushroom haircut and a handsome body with guerrilla arms. He always wore a nasty kind of smile. He was dressed in black jeans of Calvin Kline, a white T-shirt with a big "cK" on it and had a blue jacked. He was wearing some sort of boots that seemed to be of a mixed breed of cowboy boots and tap dance shoes. He wore black, Rayban sunglasses and was apparently talking to Castor. His Russian friends were all quite the same as he was. Their group was composed of about 10 people, who arrived in 2 Vipers, one Jeep, two BMW's and a Mercedes Benz, each one exceeding the other in looks, condition and performance.

Castor seemed a little angry while Doris was totally out of control. He was yelling like a mad rhino and was pointing a finger towards him.

"Don't lie to me, I know all about you and Amber." Doris was saying in light Russian accent, "If you don't accept it right now in front of me, then your bones wouldn't be joint together."

"Ask Amber if you don't believe it," Castor replied back in a strong voice, "I have nothing to do with it."

"It looks like you really need a doze," Doris said, his teeth gritted, "Just one punch will make you spit out the whole matter out of your mouth."

"Try it then if you have the guts," Mitchell said this time, matching Doris in anger, "Or just get lost."

"You shut your mouth up or I'll shut it for you," replied one of Doris's friends.

"Oh yeah, then try to do it," Dennis hissed dangerously.

Kevin quietly approached the scene and lucky he did, as Doris and his friends were now flexing their muscles while Kevin's partners were standing there, their hands clenched into fists, their teeth gritted, facing them in their Martial Arts dress.

"Hey look, Kenny Benny has joined the little party." One of Doris's friends said, pointing it towards Kevin.

Kevin didn't cared and stood shoulder to shoulder with Castor, who was really glad to see him. Doris, however, seemed frustrated with his presence and his anger rose at the sight of him.

"So came for your friends help Kevin," Doris said dangerously, "Today seemed to be my lucky day. I'll settle the old score."

"You must have seen the wrong forecast Doris," Kevin replied in firm voice, "Planets are not in your favour today. Return back from where you came from or you'll get hurt."

"Getting hurt, am I?" Doris gritted, "Being stupid am I? Lets see who proves himself today."

He advanced towards Kevin. Before anyone could do anything, something came flying out of the Martial Arts Centre and landed right in between Doris and Kevin, who were both ready to tackle each other.

"Sensei!!" Cried Emma.

Everybody seemed to be paralysed of this sudden appearance. He was a short Japanese man with a goatee and finely trimmed moustache. He had his hair tied in typical Japanese styled ponytail and had a very strong body, which anybody can feel even with Martial Arts clothes on.

The Russians immediately backed away, each one of them seemed shocked and scared of this man. Even Kevin was surprised with his sudden appearance but he quickly recovered.

"This is no place to fight." The Japanese sensei said, "You take your problems some place else."

"Hey this is none of your business," Doris said, "It's between me and-"

"It is my business if you come to bully my students," Sensei said in strong Japanese accent, cutting him off "They can break your bones in moments, so better not do anything."

"He doesn't have the guts to-"

"But I have and if you don't leave now, maybe you'll need ambulance if any of you survived," said the Sensei angrily.

This really scared them all. They looked at them, then Doris told his friends to back away and they strode to their vehicles, accommodated inside and drove away.

Seeing this, a sigh of relief was heard from Castor.

"Thank you Sensei for helping-" Castor tried to say.

"I did not expected this from you," Sensei cut him off, "You are a fighter. You should learn to face the truth and fight for your right, and you all were helping him."

"Sensei I really didn't wanted any trouble," Castor explained, "I tried to stay away from this matter until-"

"What until?" Sensei said, "Until you die? Well young man, it is better to let you know that you have shown great 'Moral Fibre' by sacrificing your love until suitable time, but at the same time, you have greatly disappointed me by saying you don't want trouble. If you really don't want any trouble, then quit learning Martial Arts so that people won't trouble you by considering you weak and pathetic, who cannot face the truth in front of danger and beg to keep the trouble away."

With that, Sensei turned and went inside the centre, leaving all of them behind with fading spirits. Castor was in worse condition. He was staring the pavement, his eyes shining with tears. Kevin moved ahead and put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I never really planned to learn Martial Arts just to fight all the time," Castor was saying, his voice shaking, "I just learnt it in case I ever faced bad times."

"Don't worry. Everything will be Ok," Kevin said in a comforting voice, "Just don't take Sensei's words on your heart, you know he really didn't meant it to."

"He thinks I am weak," Castor said in a heavy voice, "He thinks I am pathetic. What can I do to let him know I am not?"

"Face the truth. That is all I want," Came Sensei's voice from behind, making all of them jump.

Castor looked a bit scared. Kevin tried to say,

"Sensei he just doesn't want to hurt anybody. He just don't-"

"I heard it Kevin," Sensei said, "No explanation required," he came close to Castor, "I know you are not weak, but you showed no bravery back there. You should have accepted the truth, even if it meant that you had to fight. Why were your colleagues down here? You are all black belted; you all know so many techniques that no street fighter or loud mouth can beat you. Even I am here if you need any help." He put his hand on his shoulder, "I expect more bravery from you in future."

Then he turned towards Emma,

"Emma, accompany Castor with Dennis to Amber's house. I presume that Catherine would be reaching her house anytime now. She told me yesterday that she would be late."

Then he turned towards Castor,

"I want you to talk to her and plan better for future. Just don't waste more time, you guys are already late for practice. You are spiritually not ready for practice I can see that. You will be feeling better while you talk to her. Go."

Castor looked at his Sensei, then he bowed his head in respect,

"Yes Sensei."

Then Emma, Castor and Dennis left together, leaving Kevin, Mitchell and Sensei behind.

"Come both of you." Sensei said, "You need to practice on a new technique. When the rest will return, teach them also and practice together."

With that, he turned back and walked inside.

"Come on, lets go Mitchell." Kevin said.

"Lead the way pal." Mitchell said, smiling.

They both went inside together, talking about the recent event.


End file.
